Tuned filters have been employed for a number of years to decode scrambled or protected television signals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,251 discloses a notch filter, for example, that includes two separate electrically interconnected filter sections mounted on a common circuit board. Connections to the filter sections provided on the circuit board are made via a collet assembly and a terminal that are soldered to the circuit board. The two filter sections are magnetically isolated through an isolation area defined by an isolation shield. The common circuit board is placed within a filter housing having one open end and an integral connector located at the other end. Art end cap is then attached to the open end of the filter housing with a press fit. The filter housing with attached end cap is then located within an outer sleeve by sliding the filter housing into an open end of the outer sleeve. A press-fit is commonly used as the securing mechanism to retain the filter housing within the outer sleeve.
It is important to seal the filter structure to prevent moisture and other contaminants from entering the filter. One particularly difficult area to properly seal is the interface between the collet and the filter housing. Conventional manufacturing techniques attempt to utilize relatively large amounts of sealant to cover over the entire back portion of the collet. This method, however, is somewhat difficult to work with and can result in inconsistencies in the quality of the manufactured filters. It would therefore be desirable to provide a collet assembly that could be quickly and easily sealed during the manufacturing process.